VanShion: Memories
by Xiorin
Summary: A KH Oneshot Vanitas age 6 at the time he waits for his mom one day to pick him up from school and decides to walk home the moment he gets home he finds out the only person he cared about dies in a car accident hours ago,Meeting Xion will it be the same?


VanShion: Memories

I didn't know what to do anymore...

I was waiting in front of the school gate for some time now. Mother was never late to pick me up unless it was an emergency. And there had to be a valid reason why she is two hours late. Sora stays afterschool for some art project. And the teacher left as soon as everyone else left. So I decide to walk home. As soon as I got there I noticed a police car in the front of my house. I ran inside and saw father talking to the police man.

"I'm sorry sir but she didn't make it." I didn't know what they were talking about so I went up to see if mother was in bed she could have been sick. But when I entered her room nothing,

"Vanitas can you come downstairs for a moment." I walked down and obeyed my father. I though mother was going be here at home. But I saw his face it was depressed. "Vanitas this nice police man came to tell us something, it has to do with your mother." I faced the uniformed man as soon as he said mother.

"Well, Vanitas was it. Your mother was in a car accident this afternoon and she was taken to a hospital right away." They took mother to the hospital! "And well she died just an hour ago." I couldn't believe it. Mom was dead!

"..." I couldn't say anything it was to shocking for me to bare. She died, died!

"I'm sorry son." That was all my father could say 'I'm sorry.' He knew she was the only one I cared about and now I have no one. I walked up to my room with a dark depressed expression on my face. I opened the door and my half-brother was in the room with one of his friends. I just threw myself to my bed and stayed there for some time.

"Hey is your brother alright Sora?" I could feel Sora's eyes looking at me.

"I don't know why don't you ask him Kairi?" as soon as that was said I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, um are you okay?" I looked up and saw the read head girl.

"Why are you asking?" She looked at me with an angry face now.

"Because you look sad why do you think I asked idiot." I turned around.

"Well I guess I am now go play with Sora he might get mad at you if you talk to me for to long." Now she walked away from me and sat next to Sora.

I went to sleep and so desperately wanted to cry but I knew I would look stupid if I cried. The next day I walked to school alone. Sora wanted me to sit next to him in the car but father said that I should walk to school today for some fresh air. That stupid old man just didn't want to give me a ride.

I noticed some one on the other side of the street. She looked around my age and she wore a school uniform similar to mine. The only thing was she shaking. I bet she was cold so I ran over to the other side of the street. A car honked at me for almost running into him. And she turned around.

I walked next to as she just smiled. "You know you shouldn't run in the street like that you could get hurt." I laughed a little.

"But look I'm still in one piece aren't I." She frowned "What?"

"Either way you still shouldn't do that, understand." I rolled my eyes.

"Sheesh you sound like my...mother..." In that moment I remembered what had happened yesterday.

"What's wrong?" I looked away. In the time I talked to this girl I actually forgot about mother for a whole minute,

"It's nothing." She glared at me, "What is it now."

"You're lying. The look on your face says it all."

"Oh ya what makes you say that hu?" She knew I was lying and wanted to know why id didn't get that.

"You don't look like your happy anymore and I could tell something bad happened right?" It's like she could see right through me.

"Why do you care I barely know you." She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I have you in my class I sit right behind you." She sat right behind me I really didn't look back in class so I guess that would figure why I didn't recognize her. "oh ya that's right I only went to class once." That could explain why I never saw her.

"All right then so what's your name girly."

"It's Xion and don't ever call me girly." She crossed her arms across her chest. "What about you what's your name."

"If you knew where I sit in class then how do you not know my name?"

She looked at me. "It's not hard to say your name to one of your classmates is it." I nodded. "Aww come on tell me please."

I wanted her to keep whining it was fun. I laughed at the face she made was priceless, "Stop laughing come one tell me!" I guess I have had enough fun and I should just tell her.

"I'm Vanitas." She smiled and to tell the truth I found it a little annoying.

"Was that so hard now was it?" I didn't respond.

"Yes, yes it was now would you stop smiling it's getting on my nerves."

"What if I don't wanna." Now she was smiling on purpose and this is what I call revenge.

"Well we should walk this way it's faster to get to school." I didn't want to go to school but at least hanging out all day with Xion could be fun.

"I'm not stupid you know school is the other way not the way to the park."

"What if I wanna go to the park it's funnier than going to school anyway."

Xion sighed as she walked ahead of me. "You have a good point there, so I can't complain, let's go to the park!" I blinked a few times. I thought she would complain and want to go straight to school but looks like was wrong. "What are you doing just standing there hurry up and pick up the pace I want to go to the park."

"Alright, alright don't cry I'll catch up."

"Shut up! I never said I was crying you idiot." For the rest of that way we laughed and fooled around. As soon as we got to the park it was empty just as we expected.

"Yay we have the park all to ourselves!" She screamed in joy as she ran straight for the monkey bars. I smiled; it was actually the first time I ever came to the park without having Sora yell at me to go home because he wanted it all to himself.

"Come on Vanitas hurry up try the bars it's fun." She was standing on the top of the monkey bars as I freaked.

"Xion get your but down you're going to fall off and break something!" She looked down.

"Why would I want to break anything I'm just having woooha-" She was falling and i ran to her and caught her. "Ekkk!"

I caught her in my arms without falling she was pretty light for someone her age. "Are you ok Xion!"

Xion rubbed her eyes and hugged me. "Ya I'm ok thanks for catching me Van." She could have fallen but I caught her before she fell. Now I know that should mean something.

"You're welcome Xi-chan." I smiled and it felt good to smile like the way I was smiling right now. I don't ever once remember smiling like this with mother. And I think I found someone to share more memories with.

"Anyway Van lets go to the ice cream shop I have some cash with me wanna go?" I set her down and we walked away from the park.

Right after we got our ice creams we walked around some more. I got black cherry and Xion got strawberry.

"So Van where do we go now?" She threw away half of the ice cream that was worth five buck to the trash.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" She looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you." Her face lit up. "I know want to visit my mom in the hospital." I looked at her.

"Why is your mom in the hospital?"

""She has lung cancer, changing the subject you wanna see her or not?" I thought for a moment.

"Sure why not." She smiled brightly.

"Great! Yes can go see her next week. They have to operate on her this week so we won't be able to see her for a while. The only time they let me see her is after the operation but that's mostly at night. Don't worry well she her during the day alright."

The whole week we had fun skipping class, going places. She was like the sister I never had. This girl would come over to my house and she looked like Xion but it was only Kairi. Once Kairi came over and Xion was with her. Turns out she was her half-sister. Small world. In all that I went to my mother's funeral I still couldn't believe all this could have happened in one short week.

After the week was over and I was finally going to visit Xion's mom. Xion was so excited, I could tell she wanted me to met her mom. We were right in front of the hospital.

The moment we got there everyone greeted her. She seemed to be a regular here.

"Hey there little Xion, what are you doing here?" One of the people behind the desk said.

"Oh hey there Steve I'm here to see my mom." That was an obvious answer but I'm quite sure that's not what Stevie was asking.

"Yes I know you're here to see your mom Xion but I'm asking why you are here instead of in school?" Ding ding that was the question he was asking. We ditched school today so we could visit her mom.

"My dad let me come he just dropped me off here, you know I want to surprise her with this flower I made her." Xion took out a picture out of her book bag. It was a blue rose.

"I see that is a beautiful rose Xion, and you brought a friend with you." He looked at me as I just looked back.

"This is my friend Vanitas, so Stevie my boy can we go see my mom?" He nodded.

"Sure go right ahead Xion." He handed Xion a sticker and we walked in.

"Van I have a question to ask you." I looked at her.

"Go ahead shoot away." She gave a deep breath and stopped.

"Why have been sad from time to time all this week?" She wanted to know that answer and I knew that already but I might as well tell her why I was sad this morning. I wouldn't wasn't her to worry about me. I didn't like it much when people were worried about me but at the same time I did.

"Well you see thing is well yesterday, my mom died and-" I looked up and saw her face froze.

"I'm so sorry I asked Vani." She gave me an unexpected hug and I hugged back. She was the only one that knew something was wrong even when my father and my aunt knew Xion actually was the only one that asked and wanted a straight answer.

"Now then Vani let us go say hi to my mother shall we." Her mood changes so quickly. I followed her to a room. It was room 206 and the moment we walked in there were people everywhere. Rushing to woman on the left side.

"Xion?" I looked at her as she dropped her book bag and drawing.

"Mom!" One of the nurses came up to us.

"Xion I'm glad you're here your mom wants to see you." She walked up to her mom slowly as I followed her even slower.

"Hello dear." The sound of her mother's voice was soft and weak. "Oh you brought a friend."

Xion looked like she was holding back tears. "Hi mom this is Vanitas he's a good friend of mine." Xion's mother nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you Vanitas, Xion has talked about you so much." Her mom seemed like a nice woman. The only sad part is by the looks of it she was dying.

"Well Xion baby I love you so much more than anyone in the world and you know that." Xion nodded. I handed Xion the picture she dropped.

"I love you too mom, I drew you this picture" Xion handed her the picture of the blue rose. Xion's mother took the picture and hugged.

"Aww thank you Xion, and thank you Vanitis for taking care of Xion." I could tell wat she was trying to state take care of Xion I was aware of that and I was planning to do so no matter what.

Two days later we were both at the next funeral. Sure Xion's mom died but that didn't stop Xion from smiling.

Six Years Later

I woke up from the sight of the dam light and a shadow covering that light. "Ya stay right there the light won't get in my eyes any more-" Before I could say anything else there was a slight punch on my arm.

"Goddamit Van get your ass up!" She moved and light hit my face.

"Crap that burns." I tried to cover myself with the bed sheets but apparently someone took my sheet away.

"Dam it Xion give me my sheet back I need it to sleep," I shield my eyes from the sun and reached for Xion but I ended up on the floor.

"No you don't you're getting ready to go to school today even if you don't' want to you lazy ass." I didn't want to get up and she knew it but I had to get my schedule. That way I know which classes to ditch tomorrow.

"Fine you win Xi-chan I'll get up." I got up from the floor and walked to my dresser and she just stood there. "You can wait outside you know I'm not going to strip for you, ya know." She walked out the door waving her hand at me.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving I'm leaving you don't have to get your ass all tight because I'm here."

"You didn't close the door Xi-chan." She slammed the door. It was fun making her mad heheh.

I got dressed in my black jeans and my neon blue mad face shirt. I opened the door and the first thing I was a piece of paper on my face.

"What the hell are you putting in front of my face Xion."

"It's your grades. I thought you said you knew this crap and yet you fail half of your classes." I shrugged my shoulders. I noticed she was wearing the white shirt with the black strawberry print I got her for Christmas, and her silver skirt with her stripped tights wearing her combat boots.

"I thought I told you not to wear you birthday present yet." She pouted her bottom lip.

"But Vani I couldn't help it their so awesome I had to wear them." I guess she just had to wear them if she called it awesome.

"Alright I shall let it slid for now." She dragged me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I made us muffins for breakfast." She shoved one in my face. "Go one eat it, eat it!" She was way to hyper today.

"You sure are hyper today, why?" She turned around.

"No reason now you want chocolate or strawberry milk?" I glared at her. "What is it Vani?"

"You know what, don't play innocent. Why are you hyper?" She looked down.

"I had super expresso Starbucks coffee" My jaw dropped. "Close you mouth a fricken fly in going to get in." She got Starbucks and didn't tell me.

"Did you get me one?" She nodded and gave me the coffee that was behind the microwave. "Thank you Xi-chan."

We walked out and headed out to school.

"Did you know Riku so wants Sora well did you Van." I shook my head.

"I didn't know that, but Sora is with Kairi so it's hard for him to actually get my half-brother when that slut is watching over him because she hates sharing." We talked about how Sora would look in a dress and that made my day even though it hasn't even officially started yet.

"Alright were finally here." I sighed in argument. I so didn't want to be here. But all I have to do is go to homeroom, get my schedule so Xion and I can ditch the rest of the day.

"No not today come on I don't want to ditch we'll ditch tomorrow but not today please Vani please." I didn't like it when she begged even though I enjoyed it I didn't like her begging in public.

"Alright then tomorrow for sure." She gave me a thumbs up. We walked in class and sat next to each other people kept whispering during the whole period.

'Do you think they are dating?'

'No way Xion would never date him.'

The whispering stopped as soon as the teacher walked in.

"Now you little runts I'm you teacher Saix, I don't want talking, giggling, whispering, and not cheating on tests go that clear." There was no response. " I said did I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!"

We got our schedules and walked to our next class. "Looks like we both have all the same classes again hu Xion."

"Yep and that's awesome." She was so happy. After all these years we have been so close, and yet for some reason my feelings have changed. I am starting to see more than a sister in her lately.

"Van!" I wonder why. "Van are you even paying attention." I blinked a few times.

"Oh what is it Xion?" She poked my face.

"You have to pay more attention alright; I was over thinking it since you wanna ditch lets us ditch." I tilted my head.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head. "Well ok then, there's the gate on the right side of the school that's going to be open in five minutes. Let's go through there." She nodded.

"Okie dokie let's go before the gate closes alright."

We ditched and got stopped by one of the teachers. But luckily there was a wise guy talking to the teacher we made our escape.

I didn't quite know where to go Xion and I have been everywhere at least one hundred times. "Xion where do you want to go?"

"I thought you would say that Van." She thought for a moment. "You want to check out that new mini mall across town."

"Sure it's better than nothing." So we walked there and it took an hour for us to find it.

We got there it was empty well not really empty there were no customers that's what I'm trying to say.

There was one store that stood out than all the rest. "Van lets go get our fortune told!" I shook my head. "Come on it's not going to hurt us." She could be right on that.

"Fine lets go." The moment we walked in it was dark.

"I was excepting you to please take a seat." That was weird Xion looked happy and took a seat and I sat next to her.

"You two are my first customers so you get your fortunes told for free." Free well I guess this is a good break. "You will go first my dear." She looked up at Xion. "May I have a strand of your hair." Xion pulled one of her hairs and handed it to the gypsy.

"Well what do you see." I didn't know what the gypsy could want one of Xion's hair for?

There was a small bowl in the middle of the table. And she lit on fire and dropped Xion's hair in it. "I see, that something unexpected and unbearable is going to happen very soon." Wait something unexpected and unbearable.

"What is that supposed to mean anyway!" I stood up and Xion sat me back down.

"Sit down Van it's the fortune not her alright." I sat back down and put my hands in my pockets and looked away. I felt a tug off my head.

"Oww why did you do that for." Xion gave me an innocent smile.

"So She could take your fortune that's what." Xion handed the gypsy my stran of hair as she placed it in the fire.

"For you young man you will lose something very dear to you," I didn't want any negative fortunes.

"Let's go Xion." I walked out as she followed.

"Thank you for your services, Van wait for me." She caught up to me and pat my shoulder. "Why did you do that for!"

"I hate bad fortunes, especially if it's about us." I stomped away Xion stopped for a second as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I stopped and looked at Xion as her face changed expressions.

"Oh wait your kidding right! No fricken way!" She looked like she had broke for a split second.

"Well tell him I'm not going home alright, I don't want to see that stupid man's face ever!" Xion hung up the phone and looked down.

"Xion what is it?" She walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Kairi just called and our dad finally came back." Wait that old man that left eight years ago. "And he wants us to move." What the hell man.

"What you mean he just comes out of the blue and says you guys are moving!" She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"He just picked Kairi up from school and suspected something when I wasn't in school. So it was a good thing we ditched hu." We stood there hugging each other for some time now. And I decided that Xion could stay over at my place.

It was been two weeks since Xion has stayed over at my place she practically lived here so most of her things where here already. We didn't go to school these whole two weeks I had my own house since it was is my mother's will. She was a rich woman.

Sora had come over from time to time to ask why I haven't been at school because Kairi keeps bugging him I knew where her half-sister was but I told Sora I didn't know where Xion was when she was in my room playing video games.

"Xion are you sure you don't want to go to school." She nodded. "So you're not going to school." She nodded once again.

"I'm not going to give that old man a chance to take me away from my life." I guess I could understand.

"I get you, I wouldn't want you to leave either." She looked at me.

"I know I would miss you too." She made an aww sound.

"Ya I know you would miss me. You know I always wanted to tell you that you were like a brother to me but lately, I have been thinking more." I didn't believe it.

"You know I was thinking the same about you Xion." I always thought about Xion as a sister till a month ago.

We got closer to each other till there was a sound that sounded like the front door opened.

"Xion are you here?" That voice I never heard it before.

"Hey Vanitas give Xion back would ya you troublemaker." Now that was the voice of my father.

"Oh no Van my dad is down there what do we do?" She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Well I won't give you up so easily, you mean to much for me Xion." And that's when it hit me the fortune the gypsy told us. Xion got something unbearable and unexpected. And I was going to lose something very dear to me. "Xion go in the closet would you and stay in there no matter what understand." She nodded and ran into the closet. The moment she closed the closet door the door to my room opened.

The first thing they saw was my sitting on the floor holding the PlayStation 3 remote. I didn't want them to assume anything, and I didn't want them to think Xion was here.

"What the hell are you doing her old man?" He glared at me.

"We're here to take Xion back home." I looked at him as if he was stupid which he is.

"Xion isn't here, now you are trespassing get out of my house!" I stood up and walked towards them.

"We know she's here now hand her over." They are making Xion sound like an object.

"Look Xion can do whatever she wants do to you can't choose her life for her!" The other guy that was Xion's dad cracked his knuckles.

"Well you really are a troublesome kid like your dad said." I glared at him.

"Well if you won't tell us where Xion is we'll beat the crap out of you until you tell us." I threw a punch at him but he caught it with his right hand. And twisted my arm back and held me down.

"Look kid all I want is my little girl back is that so hard to do?" I kicked him and pushed him away.

"Why do you want to take Xion back so you can make ruin her life then leave her like you did the first time." My dad grabbed my arm and made a tight grip.

"What they do it their business Vanitas," I tripped him down and looked down on him.

"The moment I met Xion it HAS been my business." I got punched in the face the moment I turned around.

"Give me Xion back." I shook my head. And he punched me down.

"Why should I she doesn't belong to you. She never did!" I got kicked while trying to get off the ground. I cared for Xion to much to let her go. And I would never give her back to the likes of them.

"Dam you kid, you'll regret not telling me." I was bleeding from my forehead and had bruises but that didn't matter. I got punched in the stomach and that's what did it. I fell to the ground. These two were way stronger than I was so I didn't have much of a chance.

"Wait stop it already!" Oh no Xion came out of the closet running to me. "Don hurt Vani!"

"I see so you were hiding all this time come and give your dad a hug Xion." Xion backed away.

"No I only came out so you would stop hurting Van." I would have died for her but she can't face the fact that I was getting hurt for her.

"But you're coming home with me aren't you?" I didn't like the tone of his voice so I stood up.

"Van no sit down your hurt." Glared at her dad and then mine.

"I won't let you take her!" I pushed Xion behind me.

Unluckily for me his dad made a horrible come back.

"Now, now Xion what would your mother say if you didn't come back home." I threw another punch at him and this time it did hit him right in the face.

"Don't say that, don't even mention her mom!" I felt arms grab me from behind.

"He's taking Xion whither you like it or not." Xion's dad dragged her out the door.

"Vanitas!" I tried to push my dad away but I couldn't he was to strong.

'I love you. Xi-chan.' The three words that came out of my mouth but could not be heard. She took a long look at me before she was dragged to the door.

'I love you too, Vani.' I couldn't break free from my stupid father's grasp and when he let me go it was too late. The car that took Xion could have been miles away by now. And when I finally told her how I felt everything went wrong.

'I see that something unexpected and unbearable is going to happen very soon.'

'For you young man you will lose something very dear to you'

Those two sentences where running in my mind I lost someone else that I cared for and loved that day. But I always wondered what happened to her after that. And I will always keep wondering.

"Van what's wrong?" I looked at Ventus as I remembered Xion.

"Nothing's wrong Ven, I was just remembering something."

I looked down. 'Xi-chan.'

I wonder if I shall ever see you again.

And in my eyes, you will never be a memory...


End file.
